inlinehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Professional Inline Hockey Association rules
While the Professional Inline Hockey Association (PIHA) follows the general rules of Inline hockey, it differs slightly from those used in international, collegiate, and amateur play. Game timing The game is composed of two 12-minute halves with a two-minute intermission of between halves. At the end of the 24 minute regulation time, the team with the most goals wins the game. If a game is tied after regulation time, overtime ensues. Overtime is a four-minute, three-player on three-player sudden-death period, in which the first team to score a goal wins the game. If no team scores after one overtime, the second overtime period is a three-minute, two-player on two-player sudden-death period. If the game is still tied at the end of overtime, the game enters a shootout. Hockey rink The inline hockey rink is an inline rink which is rectangular with rounded corners and surrounded by a wall, usually called the "boards". Its recommended size measures wide by long in the PIHA, while the minimum size for a rink measures wide by long. The center line divides the floor in half lengthwise. This divides the floor into zones. Near each end of the rink, there is a thin red goal line spanning the width of the floor. It is used to judge goals. -=Scoring and winning A goal is scored when the puck completely crosses the goal line and enters the net. A goal may be disallowed under the following circumstances: *the scoring team takes a penalty during the play; *the puck is directed in by an attacker's high stick (above the crossbar), glove, or skate (with a distinct kicking motion--angling one's skate is allowed); *goaltender interference *the puck goes in after the Referee intends to stop play; *the puck goes in after the horn blows, signaling the end of the period. (Hockey does not allow for "buzzer shots" as does basketball.) The team with more goals at the end of regulation time wins the game. If a game is tied at the end of regulation, the game enters a four-minute, 3-on-3 sudden-death overtime period; any team that scores during overtime immediately ends the game with a victory. If neither team scores during this time, the game enters a three-minute, 2-on-2 sudden-death overtime period. If still tied after the second overtime period, the game enters a two-minute, 1-on-1 sudden-death overtime period. If still tied after the third overtime period, a shootout takes place. One player from each team is picked by their respective coaches and alternate chances to score on the opposing goaltender, in a method functionally identical to penalty shots. If neither team emerges victorious, the shootout continues one frame at a time until one team scores and the other team does not, in which case the team who scores, wins. No player may shoot twice until everyone on the bench has taken a shot. Any players with coincidental penalty time remaining at the start of the shootout shall not be eligible for the shootout. A team that loses a game in overtime or the shootout will receive one point in the standings; the awarding of game points to losing teams was added for the 2007 season. Phl Penalties Various combinations of penalties may also result in match-ups such as 4-on-3, 4-on-2, 3-on-3, 3-on-2 or (rarely) 2-on-2. Category:Professional Inline Hockey Association Category:Inline hockey rules